Harry Potter And The Lost World
by kiwi-kaboose
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in for the biggest adventure of their lives!


**Harry Potter and the Lost World**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Away**

It was just an average day at Dursley house hold. Harry was cleaning up the morning dishes, Uncle Vernon reading the newspaper, Aunt Petunia admiring herself in the hallway mirror and Dudley taking a snooze in on the coach in front of the TV. Harry rolled his eyes at the pathetic site of his "family." How he wished he could have an ounce of respect for just once. Harry often was jealous of Dudley. Always getting praised for a good job, or getting new clothes, and being loved. He longed to be loved by the Dursley's, but he knew it would never happen, as long as he wasn't their real birth child. Harry's mother & father were killed when he was an infant by he whose name must not be said.

Harry picked a piece of bacon off a plate and shoved it in his mouth before his Aunt or Uncle noticed. He was only allowed food when he did his chores and was a good boy. He set the plate in the bubbly water and washed it with a green rag. He looked to the out doors and knew this would be a long summer. The year before, Harry made his Aunt Marge expand like a balloon and float away. He knew this summer was going to be pay back for that. Deep down he knew he had to get away. The phone rang waking him out of his day dreaming.

"Well get the phone, boy." Uncle Vernon huffed out while folding the newspaper.

Harry took off his rubber gloves and picked on the white cordless phone on the fourth ring, "Hello?" he sighed.

"Why hello, is Vernon Dursley there?" A man in squeaky voiced responded with much excitement.

"Yes, one minute." Harry put his hand over the receiver, and walked over to his uncle. "The phone is for you."

"Well, hand it over boy." Vernon grabbed the phone out of Harry's hands so hard making Harry fall back against the wall. "You better not mess anything up." He gave him evil eyes and returned to his phone call. Harry walked back into the kitchen and resumed his chore.

After what felt like forever, Harry was done and was feeling very tired. He quietly walked out of the kitchen so no one would notice, but of course someone did.

"Dad, Harry's leaving the room!" Dudley stood up and pointed at Harry who backed up while turning a shade of red that matched the color of Ron's hair.

"Sit down boy." Vernon yelled with a passion of hate in his deep voice. Harry went and sat near the window so he could feel the summer breeze. It's going to be bloody hell this summer, he thought to himself. He reclined back in the chair and shut his eyes.

"WE WON! WE WON!" Uncle Vernon yelled while jumping up out of this seat, causing Harry to fall of the chair. Harry quickly stood up and looked at his Uncle who was dancing like a little school girl.

"What's all the commotion?" Aunt Petunia raced into the room, while keeping poise. While Harry was at school, she had a major make-over. A make-better, as Harry called it. She had her gray hairs dyed back to her natural color, lip-suction on her top lip, that used to take up half her face, and she got her face lifted. She looked much younger, and often acted like it.

"We won, mummy!" Dudley danced along with his dad. Harry chuckled to himself at the site of it. Their jelly bellies jumped up and down in sync, and their faces looked all deranged.

"How lovely." She walked over and gave them both hugs. "What did we win?" she truly, looked elegant, Harry thought to himself as he walked into the family room where everyone gathered.

"We're going to Barbados! Paid for by my boss." Uncle Vernon clasped his hands. "Just the three of us."

"What about me?" Harry spoke up, looking a bit depressed. He thought it would have been fun to go to Barbados instead of being locked up all summer.

"Ha! You? Come with us?" Dudley laughed right in his face. Immature pig, Harry thought as he turned a light shade of pink. It was pretty silly to think the Dursley's would even think of including him on a vacation.

"You can go spend the rest of the summer with your circus freak friends." Aunt Petunia turned and gave Uncle Vernon a huge smooch on the lips. Harry was shocked. Not by the fact that she called his friends circus freaks, but because she would actually allow him to go with them. Especially considering how much they all hate his magic, and think it's goofy. Harry smiled to himself. Maybe the summer wouldn't suck so badly.

"Go write to your circus and see if you can stay with any of them." Vernon said while having a huge family hug with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Harry scuffled off before they had a chance to change their minds. What was with this new attitude they were having towards him? Harry thought it must be because they're so happy to be going on a free vacation to Barbados.

Harry sat down at the desk in his room and grabbed pencil and paper. He began writing to Ron.

_Dear Ron, _

_How are you? I think this may just turn out to be the best summer ever. The Muggles will be going to Barbados all summer, and can't take me. So I'm allowed to stay at a friend's house, ALL SUMMER. Do you think I may come and stay at your house? Your friend, Harry._

Harry rolled up the letter and was tying it to Hedwig, when he decided to send on to Hermione, too. Just incase. He sent Hedwig off from his window. Harry stuck his head out and felt the warm summer air and the cool summer breeze. It was less than 2 hours later when Harry received his letters back from both Ron & Hermione.

_Dear Harry, I'm good. Glad to hear from you. I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can't stay with us. George and Fred made a science experiment last week and it exploded their room. Making the roof cave in, and pipes burst. Our house is completely flooded. My mum wants Fred and George to clean it up all by them selves. Without magic. He he. I'm having fun laughing at them. Ginny and Percy say hi. (And so does everyone else). Really sorry you can' stay here. Try Hermione. ---Ron_.

Harry was disappointed to learn he couldn't spend the summer with his best friend. His only hope for a good summer relied on Hermione.

_Dear Harry, I'm super. We'd love you have you stay here, if your not going to Ron's, which last I heard, their house was flooded. The only thing is my parents & I are going on a road trip in July, but you're more than welcome to come with us on that trip or just stay behind by yourself. Oh, Harry, this will be the best summer ever if you do stay with us! Please write back ASAP. Love, Hermione _

Harry smiled to himself; he quickly got back to writing to Hermione to see when they could pick him up. Harry eagerly sent off his owl with his reply. He then decided to start packing. Clothes, books, want, Hedwig's cage & food, glasses cleaner and all the essentials he would need for back to school come fall. He neatly folded clothes into his huge truck. "We're going to Barbados, and youuur not. Ha-ha! We're going and your not." Dudley came in singing and dancing around rubbing in the fact that Harry wouldn't be with them. He was actually quite happy. A summer with his best friend away from the Dursely's was the best birthday present he had ever received. Still a little part of Harry wished he could go, mainly to relax on the beach and to be able to say 'hey, I went to Barbados this summer, and you didn't, do what did you do this summer?' But being able to say he spent the summer with his best friend sounded better than the whole Barbados idea. Dudley started jumping up and down on Harry's bed. "We're going and your not." Harry got up and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. Dudley started yelling louder and jumping harder. "We're going and yourrr not! Ha! We're going to.... AHHH!!" Dudley started crying in pain. Uncle Vernon & Aunt Petunia came racing up the stairs and burst into Harry's room. Harry quickly flushed the toilet, washed his hands and went to see what happened.

"My poor baby!" Aunt Petunia gave Dudley a hug and helped him off Harry's fallen bed.

"What happened to my bed?" Harry squeaked out. His head board was fallen over, and his mattress now half touched the dusty ground.

"Why'd you do such a horrible thing?" Vernon swatted Harry with a rolled up news paper in the back of the head, as Harry moved out of the way to let Aunt Petunia and Dudley out of the room. "No dinner for you tonight!" He slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. Great! Harry thought, in trouble for something he had no control over. He can't help it that they gave him a crappier bed than all the others.

Harry waited in anticipation for Hermione's letter. He was hoping they could come and get him today, so he wouldn't have to suffer being starved from dinner, and most likely lunch. Harry finished his packing, and tried to fix his bed. "That fat ass broke my bed" Harry murmured under his breath, and grunted while moving his head board. He leaned it against the wall, and pulled his mattress forward so it was now completely on the ground. He grabbed all the other bed pieces and put them by his closet, with the other head board. By this time, Harry was starting to sweat. Harry went and laid down on his bed, he was very tired. He looked at the clock. One thirty seven. Harry knew that meant he wasn't getting lunch today. If he wasn't called down at one thirty when lunch was, he missed that meal, and probably wouldn't get any food till the following night. Harry took off his spectacles and laid them on the desk next to him. He put his arms behind his head, and closed his heavy eyes.

Harry woke up to his white owl pecking at his arm. "Huh?" Harry wiped his eye and propped himself up on his left elbow, and took the letter from Hedwig, and pet him on the head. The letter read:

_Dear Harry, It's so splendid that you're going to spend the summer with me! My parents would like you pick you up early tomorrow. Around five thirty AM. They'll be leaving at three to drive and get you. Please be ready. They must leave as soon as possible, they have work at 9. Take care, oh yeah, be at your door when they arrive. (They don't want to ring the doorbell and wake anyone up.) I called Ron earlier. He's so jealous your spending the summer with me. J And I'm so happy that you are. Peace & love, Hermione._

Harry smiled to himself, folded it back up and put it in his trunk. He locked it and went back and sat on his bed. Just then Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came in. Uh-oh, Harry's heart dropped, something bad was going to happen. He could feel it in the pit of this stomach. Harry took a huge gulp and was ready to be swatted by Uncle Vernon. "You're in trouble." Dudley said in a childish voice, as he followed his parents into the room, holding his mum's slender hand.

"Did any of your freaky friends say you could stay at their houses?" Uncle Vernon gave Harry an evil eye. Harry stood up so he could see eye to eye with his uncle. He knew it was best to lie, incase something bad was going to happen.

"No, not yet." Harry lied to his uncle's face, hoping they couldn't read his face and see that he was lying.

"Good. We decided you aren't going to stay with them." Aunt Petunia stuck her pointy nose up in the air. Forget what I said about her looking elegant, she looks like a poodle, Harry chuckled to himself.

"What?" Harry frowned, but smiled on the inside, was glad he lied.

"You'll be going to Aunt Marge's all summer." Dudley said in his annoying voice and hugged his mum and she hugged him back. Harry had a huge frown on his face. He couldn't let this happen.

"You'll be sorry now that you hurt my precious son." Aunt Petunia kissed him on the cheek and smiled graciously.

"You better not mess anything up." Uncle Vernon yelled in Harry's face, spraying spit, making Harry fall back onto his mattress. Harry rubbed his back and stood up as they all laughed at him. "Have fun." They all left laughing. Harry wasn't going to let this happen. He was going to Hermione's house weather they liked it or not. Sneak out, meet her parent's at the end of the driveway and make a run for it.

By the time 10 rolled around, Harry was starving. He had to get out of his room, unfortunately, Uncle Vernon had locked it. Harry knocked on the door when he heard Aunt Petunia walking up the stairs. "Aunt Petunia, may I use the bathroom?" He softly yelled through the door.

"Ehh." She moaned and unlocked his door. "Five minutes, Potter." That got Harry thinking, he had 5 minutes to find out how to get out of his room after they go to bed. He walked 2 doors down and entered the neatly cleaned bathroom and did his business. He still had 4 minutes and 30 seconds left before he has to return to his room. He searched all the drawers, looking for something that could pick a lock. The first 2 draws were a waste of time. He looked at his watch, 2 minutes left. He hurried up his search. He looked in the bottom draw, there's something funny about this one, he thought out loud. He ran his hand along the bottom; there was an object under the paper. Harry felt around, and lifted up the edge of the paper. Under, taped to the draw was a key. Harry ripped it out and smiled at himself. He placed the paper back down and put everything back where he found it. He stood up and placed the key in his pocket and left the bathroom. He entered his room with 20 seconds to spare. "Start packing. Aunt Marge picks you up at eleven tomorrow, after your chores." Harry snorted a snort like as if. She laughed and locked the door. Little did she know, Harry had a plan that was sure to work.

As the night drew on, Harry felt weaker. The only food he had that day was 2 strips of bacon and some leftover scrambled eggs. His stomach gurgled loudly. Harry looked at his clock, twelve ten. Harry grabbed the key so he could sneak out and get food. As quietly as possible, he cracked open his door so he could just barely sneak out. He checked his Aunt's and Uncle's room, they were dead asleep; snoring louder than chainsaws. Then he checked Dudley's room, sound asleep. Harry slowly walked down the stairs, taking note of which steps creaked and which ones didn't.

Harry tip toed past his old room, under the stairs. He opened the kitchen door and tried his best to see in the darkness. He went over to the pantry, and shut the door. He searched for the light cord in the dark; he pulled it and blinked till he could finally see. He grabbed a few things that wouldn't be too noisy. He pulled the cord and opened up the pantry door, and quickly shut it. He regretted it, thinking it was too loud. He stood still for a second, he took a deep breathe. Good know one heard me, he whispered to himself. He looked at the clock, it read twelve forty two. Harry hurried up a bit and ran up the stairs skipping over the noisy ones. He quietly shut his door, threw the food on the ground and locked the door back up. He got his wand, and made it light up. He picked up the food and opened his trunk, dumping his goodies in there. He kept the goldfish out, and opened the bag. He dumped them into his mouth, and gobbled half the bag down in less than 5 minutes.

"Creeeek." Someone was up. Harry made his wand go out, and laid down covering himself up. He saw a light go on in the hallway. Dudley was up, taking his usual one o' clock dump. Harry did his best not laugh, after all of Dudley's loud farts. Twenty minutes later, he returned to bed. Harry set his watch to go off quietly at three. He took off his glasses and fell asleep.

It wasn't much later till something woke Harry up. Hedwig was peeking him in the head. He grabbed his glasses and sat up. He grabbed his wand and whispered "elxa mona." It dimly lit up. Hedwig rubbed his head against Harry's arm. He looked at his watch. Ten to three. Harry turned off his alarm and decided it was time to leave the Dursley's for the summer, and not return for a year. Harry put Hedwig in his cage, and pushed the trunk near the door. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and unlocked his door. He quickly opened the door so that the creaking was shorter. With all his might, he picked up his trunk, and nearly fell over. He used his knee to help him lift it and keep steady. He slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs. The stairs squeaked underneath him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he thought he might get caught. Dudley was coming down the stairs. Harry quickly ran into the living room and set down the trunk on the floor. He went and hid behind the table. When Dudley got into kitchen, he turned on the light. Harry got out of hiding and pushed his trunk out of site. He quickly dashed up the stairs, as Dudley came back out and looked around. Harry went and locked his room, and went over to his bed. His heart beat with each and every step Dudley took up the stairs. Harry gulped big as Dudley turned the door knob. After wiggling it, we went back into his room. Harry let out a huge breathe, and sighed of relief.

He waited 15 minutes to leave his room again. He unlocked it and & squeezed out of his room. He set the cage down, careful not to make any noise. He took the key and locked the room. He headed down the stairs. When Harry got down stairs, he pulled his trunk near the door, and quietly unlocked it. He looked upstairs. There was nothing but darkness. He opened the large white door and stepped out into the cold, dark morning. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and went over to the garage and placed him down, then went back for the trunk. Harry now was just trying to figure out how to lock the door with anything knowing he left. He ended up deciding to go out the garage. He went inside and locked the door. He tip toed over to the door that leads to garage which is always left unlocked. Harry opened the door, to hear a loud screeching. His heart pounded as he thought we woke someone up. He dashed into the garage and slammed the door. That had to wake someone up. He lifted up the garage door and shut it back down. He was out into the night. He went back to the porch and looked in the windows, no lights were turned on, he must not have woke anyone up, he thought as he took his sweatshirt from around his waist and put it on. Though the day had been over 85 degrees, the night was still cold. Harry could just barely see his breathe. He pulled out the trunk's handle and wheels, and started to walk off, with the cage in his other hand. He walked down the block in pure darkness. He reached the end and went off onto the edge of the grass. He sat the trunk be hind a bench, along with Hedwig. Harry went and laid on the wooden bench. He lay on his back and counted the stars.

Harry sat up to the sound of screeching. He turned around to see a huge trunk coming down the road. Frightened, Harry went and hid behind by Hedwig. He looked over the bench as it stopped at the house right near where he was hiding. Three men got out of the truck and lit up some cigarettes. Harry stuck out his tongue in disgust. We watched every mood they made. They went to the back of the trunk and opened up; about 10 people stepped out and started coughing. The three men laughed as they lead them around the back of the house. Harry looked down at his watch, four fifteen. Hermione's parents would be here soon, he whispered aloud to himself.

Harry heard the men coming back. They all got back into the truck and left. The other 10 people were gone. Something inky was up, and Harry wanted to know what it was. Harry stood up and looked around; there was nothing but darkness and pure silence. Harry took a huge breathe and took small baby steps towards the house where the truck left. He was near the driveway when a car was coming straight towards him. He froze in his tracks and it stopped right next to him. "Harry?" Hermione's mom rolled down the window and softly said into the night.

I sighed in relief, "Hermione's mom?" Harry was embarrassed with what he said; he should have called her Mrs. Granger.

She laughed, "What are doing out here? Never mind that." She opened up her car door, and gave Harry a hug. "How are you?" Harry hugged her back.

"Good and now great since I'll be sending my summer with you." Harry let out a small laugh.

"Well, let's get you into the car, where is all your stuff?" She looked around.

"It's over by the bench." Harry & Hermione's mom walked over to the bench as Mr. Granger turned the car around. They popped the trunk and loaded everything in to the car.

"Are you hungry at all?" She held open the door for Harry. He sat down and buckled the seat beat.

"Yes, a bit." He reached back at pet Hedwig.

"Okay, good, because we are too." Mr. Granger chuckled. "How are you Harry?"

"I'm good." He smiled. For the first time in years, Harry felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He felt loved. They actually cared what he had to say.

"What would you like to eat?" Mrs. Granger turned around and smiled at Harry. Then she turned around and turned off the radio Mr. Granger had on.

"Anything is fine with me." Harry quietly spoke out, afraid to disturb the night.

"McDonald's?" Mr. Granger asked everyone. They all nodded and headed to the nearest McDonald's. They parked the car and walked inside. "Go ahead and order Harry." They stepped up to take orders.

Harry looked at the menu, then order "Egg McMuffin, hash browns and pancakes." Harry took a cup and went to fill it up as Mr. & Mrs. Granger ordered food. Three minutes later they left with the food.

"Let's eat under the stars." Mrs. Granger went and sat on the hood of the car, followed by Mr. Granger. Harry then went and sat next the Mr. Granger. They handed out the food and ate in silence under the moon lit sky.


End file.
